Nightwing Awesomeness
by RiverFawn
Summary: Dick Grayson is awesome, as a big brother, leader, son, friend...and each chapter of this story will help you remember that! Nightwing and Bat family angst, humor, hurt\comfort, you name it, we have it! It's paradise for a Nightwing fan!
1. Underappreciated

**Hi guys! I'm in the mood to write about my favourite character, so here's a new story! If you are a fan of Nightwing, this is all about him! It will have many chapters (probably), and will (probably) be updated once a week!**

**This chapter is about how everyone realizes Dick is extremely important to the bat family. The song used is It Will Rain by Bruno Mars, and I do not own it, nor do I own anything else.**

It was supposed to be a simple solo mission for Nightwing. He would quickly investigate a suspicious company in the guise of Petrescu Jderoiu, a Romanian businessman. Petrescu just happened to be sick that day, and also happened to wear sunglasses all the time.

Dick, as Petrescu, would enter the building, gather the information needed and come back, while Cassandra, Jason and Damian stood on the rooftop of a nearby building just in case. Barbara, Tim, Steph and Bruce would wait at the Batcave, ready to go through the gathered information as soon as it was sent. In any dangerous situation, Dick would swap the sunglasses for a mask, and take off the business suit to reveal the Nightwing one underneath. It seemed like a foolproof plan.

So how could it have gone so wrong?

"Nightwing, what's your status?"

_"Safely entered the building, Red Robin. I'll turn on my tracker."_

"Good. Make a left here."

_"The boss's office?"_

"That's where all the important information is, 'wing."

_"Great. Just a second..." _The sound of computer keys filled the Batcave. _"I'm sending the information now. Wait...oh no."_

"'Wing?"

_"The boss is coming...just a second...done! I'm walking out into the hallway now_."

Stephanie and Tim sighed in relief, but Bruce and Barbara narrowed their eyes in worry.

_"Ah, hello, Petrescu! Nice day, isn't it?"_ The feminine voice of the boss floated through the communicator.

_"Yes, Miss! I hope to take my little Maria out to the park this afternoon."_ Dick faked the Romanian accent perfectly.

_"How's the wife?"_

_"Elena is happy in our new house. I suspect she is fonder of the kitchen than of me." _

_"Well then, _Nightwing_," _the Bats froze in horror_, "You sure are a good actor, aren't you?"_

_"I-I do not know what you are talking about, Miss."_

_"Can you explain how Petrescu is in two places?" _There was a pause, and then Nightwing spoke to the Bats._ "She's got the Jderiou family tied up with guns to their heads. I can't run or she'll shoot them."_

_"Hahaha! Silly bats! It was the greatest idea for my dearest Harls to dress up as the boss, was it not?"_

_"Your most brilliant one yet, Puddin'!"_

Things all went downhill from there. There were sounds of guns and Nightwing's pained screams on the communicator, while back in the Batcave, Stephanie was sobbing in Tim's arms. Barbara and Bruce were extremely pale.

Exactly forty-one minutes later, Cassandra and Jason carried an injured, bleeding, deathly pale Nightwing in, Damian trailing behind nervously.

Nightwing's costume was ripped along the side, and there were several bullet holes in his leg. There was a knife in his other side, and the blue bird on his chest was dark with blood.

Barbara gasped. "Oh my g-d..."

_Five days later..._

"What's that sound?" Stephanie asked at lunch.

Bruce frowned, got up, and walked to the training room, Barbara and Stephanie following closely behind.

When they got there, they saw Damian and Tim trying to rip each other apart, like savage wolves on drugs.

"Hey. Hey!" Stephanie shouted, but the boys ignored her. She sighed and turned to Barbara. "Who usually breaks them apart and calms them down?"

"Dick does. By the way, Cassandra and Jason are having a violent cursing match."

"I'm assuming Dick breaks them apart, too."

"Yep."

For the next week, the answer to most questions was usually "Dick does that." And at the end of the next week, the family was a huge mess of crying people, swearing people, furious people, and sarcasm. So was the Bludhaven Police, Bludhaven itself, Young Justice, the Justice League, the Teen Titans, the Green Lanterns...you name it, they're on the verge of mental breakdowns.

_If you ever leave me, baby_

_Leave some morphine at my door_

_'Cause it would take a whole lotta medication_

_To realize that what we used to have, we don't have anymore_

At dinner, everyone was silent. Nobody really touched their food.

"Hey, did you ever realize that Dick did this much?" Stephanie asked quietly, fiddling with her fork.

"I...I guess we took him for granted," Tim murmured, lowering his gaze.

_Cause there'll be no sunlight, if I lose you, baby_

_There'll be no clear skies, if I lose you baby_

_Just like the clouds, my eyes will do the same_

_If you walk away_

_Everyday it'll rain, rain, rain_

"You took the wrong turn, Father," Damian states, pointing to the direction of the graveyard.

"Right," Bruce muttered, driving towards the graveyard...and turning left.

Jason frowned. "I thought he was at Bludhaven's hospital."

"No, he's at Gotham General. But he's getting released from the hospital today anyways, so it doesn't matter," Bruce smiled slightly.

And just like that, the atmosphere grew lighter.

**Did I trick you into thinking he was dead? Oh, by the way, I'm terrible at angst, so I apologize if this was horrible. I'm better at humor...**

**So, please review!**


	2. Awkward Moments

**I hate the reboot. Enough said. So in all my chapters, Damian's death is non-existent. **

**I don't own anything.**

Dick's Most Awkward Moments Ever

**Being Reported Missing On the Radio**

It was a quiet morning. Yesterday had been the loveliest family reunion ever, and now, Dick, Jason, Tim, Damian, Bruce, Steph, Cass and Barbara were sitting around a giant table, silently nibbling soft, aromatic pancakes covered in thin, smooth syrup and topped with ripe berries.

The radio played softly in the background, but being Bats, all the people present could hear it.

"And in other news, several officers have been reported missing from Bludhaven's Police Department since last night, when twenty or so thieves attacked Bludhaven. The missing are: Sergeant Asuna Miwa Lee, Officer Riley Joseph Angelo, Officer Sierra Tom, Officer Lewis Ilvi, Officer Richard John Grayson-

Dick facepalmed, Tim, Steph and Damian gaped at him, Jason started laughing his head off, Bruce raised an eyebrow, and Cass and Babs just kept eating.

**I'm Not Your Mother, Child**

After a hard night in Bludhaven, Dick had come home to Gotham. Of course, both Damian and Tim had climbed into his bed.

Half an hour later, though, Tim and Damian had started dreaming.

"Mother," Damian murmured, nuzzling Dick's shoulder. Dick flushed, but stroked his mentee's soft raven hair.

"Mommy," Tim whined, snuggling closer to Dick.

Dick heard a click, and craned his head awkwardly to catch a glimpse of Jason and Stephanie cracking up in the doorway while Cass, Bruce and Alfred took pictures behind them. Damian was going to murder someone when he woke up.

**Oh, Stephanie!**

Dick plus Babs plus a boring, rainy Saturday equals trouble. And weirdness. And someone getting punched.

_Half an hour earlier..._

"I know!" Babs had exclaimed. "Why don't we dress up as people we know?"

Currently, they were dressed up as Stephanie and Tim. Barbara had abandoned her wheelchair and glasses and pulled on a blond wig, and Dick was carrying a computer while kneeling to look shorter.

"Oh, Timmy!" 'Stephanie' cried, leaning into her lover's embrace.

"Oh, Stephanie!" 'Tim' sighed, leaning in to kiss 'Stephanie'. A movement caught their eyes, and they turned to find the real Stephanie and Tim gawking at them.

"Uhh..." Dick fumbled for the right words. "We were practicing for a play?" The two imposters gave identical innocent smiles.

**This is the end of the first edition of **Dick's Most Awkward Moments Ever**! I will probably have a bunch of these, so...**

**Review. Please :3**


	3. Hidden Meanings (Fem Nightwing)

**Hi guys! So, there's a poll on my page that lets me know what story you guys like and want me to update the most. It's a win/win situation, because it helps me not waste my time updating stuff nobody likes or reads, and helps you get chapters for your favourite stories!**

**So, aside from that, this chapter is about Fem!Nightwing! Her name is Rikana Jeni Grayson, A.K.A. Rikki Jenny Grayson. I got the name Rikki from Rayany Amor's story, Bat Family Mayhem. You should read it! It has reverse Batfam, one chapter of fem Nightwing and best of all, it focuses on Dickie!**

**I don't own anything.**

**Alright, let's start!**

**Italics are the hidden meanings.**

It was funny how many hidden meanings were in every conversation the Bats had. Only close friends and the Bats themselves could decipher them.

"Alright, Bats." Nightwing smiled, winking at the computer, where Batman's face stared at her emotionlessly.

"Really Nightwing, you should come home. All three of the Robins miss you." _Come home, the boys and I miss you._

"Okay, Batman. I just have to make sure the Titans are settled and ready to protect Blüdhaven, and then I'll move back. I gotta stay in Mount Justice from now on a couple of nights a week, though. It's my job to take care of the new recruits."_ Yeah, Dad, I'll come back soon. I miss you too._

"Is that Wally in your room again? Remember, in this line of work, you have to focus on your job and citizen's lives."_ Don't let down all your walls. I just don't want you to have your heart broken, or for you to get hurt._

"I know."

"Damian says he remembered something to say to you." _Damian's been waiting to talk to you since you left._

Damian's face appeared on the screen. "Hello, Grayson. I wish to tell you that Drake has been whining the whole month for you. And...and I would like you to know that you should come back...because Drake has a girly whine." _Tim has been wishing for you, but I want you back as well. I...miss you._

"Damian, I told you, I don't whine!" Tim whined. "Hey, Rikki! When you come back, can you teach me how to hack Extreme Dracula Wizard Dragon Faceoff?" _We haven't spent time together lately as just Rikki and Tim and not Nightwing and Red Robin..can you hang out with me when you come back? I've missed you._

"Weeell, whaddo we haf heeere?" Jason's drunken voice proclaimed in the background. Seconds later, his face was on the screen too. "Ooh. Iss Rikkiiiii! Hi hi, Rikkiiiiii! Why's your faaaaaace so blurry? Dafsaiuhcasascakasbcakcbasiubcakjsnckajnsc..."

There's no translation for that one. No one has a translation for Jason's drunk babbling.


	4. The Mystery of Rikana

**Hi :3 So, LovelySinner7, who is now one of my_ favourite _reviewers, gave me three of the best ideas _evah_! So, Nightwing fanboys and fangirls, get ready for some serious. Nightwing. Awesomeness...in the next chapter.****  
**

**Also, AJ Crane, I don't really understand your review...and as for BookJunkie, I made it Fem!Nightwing just to introduce you to Rikki, and that was the only idea I had at the time. Thank you!**

**So, here we go! This is not one of those wonderful ideas from LovelySinner7, but I'm working on them :) And this is also Fem!Nightwing, because Dick has to be a girl in order for this to work. Well, mostly.**

**This takes place when Damian first meets Rikki, a week after he arrives at Wayne Manor.**

**Damian is 8 in this AU. And Jason never died, so he's nicer.**

**Mother's Day**

Damian had noticed a few prominent things in the seven days that he'd been at Wayne Manor.

One, the thirteen-year old child his father had adopted, known as Timothy Jackson Drake, was an insolent fool.

Two, the other child, or rather, teenager, sixteen-year old Jason Peter Todd, was sassy and loved to do what he called 'trolling' to Drake and Damian.

Third, there was someone missing.

Near the weekend, his father and his father's adoptive children (for he refused to refer to them as brothers) started to talk about 'Rikki' or 'Rikana'. At first, he passed it off as some guest or acquaintance, or perhaps the name of a charity ball or place. But as Saturday drew near, Damian caught an interesting mention of 'Rikana' in his eavesdropping- er, I mean, as he was innocently sitting above the kitchen cupboard.

"Hey, Jason, do you think Rikki will pay more attention to the demon child than us tomorrow? Will she not tuck us in anymore?"

"Well, of course! She obviously will like him much better than you 'cause she's getting tired of your constant whining."

"What?! I don't constantly whine!"

"Stop whining, Tim, I was trolling you. You're such a kid sometimes."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not- hey, is that the demon child sitting on top of the cupboard?"

Damian slipped down and disappeared into the shadows.

In his room, Damian mulled over his memories of the conversation. From this, he deduced that Rikki must be a female human. She couldn't have been a young child, because young children didn't tuck teenage boys into bed. So Damian figured that it was a woman, most likely the boys' mother-figure.

The next morning, Damian cautiously walked out of his bedroom. There were enthusiastic voices of two boys coming from the kitchen, and feminine sounding laughter. And was that the smell of...cinnamon and berries?

Damian knew that the butler, Alfred insisted on each member of the household having a healthy breakfast of cereal and refused to make anything too sweet. So this breakfast was probably 'Rikki''s concoction.

Damian hesitantly stepped into the kitchen.

Jason and Tim were sitting at the table, excitedly ripping apart small presents. And at the countertop, a young woman of around twenty-two was stirring batter and grinning at the boys. Damian's father put a hand on her shoulder, smiling at her while sipping his coffee.

Everything suddenly became very, very clear to Damian.

This 'Rikana' was his father's new girlfriend! The way she smiled at the boys, and his father smiled at her. When Timothy had mentioned her tucking them in. It mattered not the age difference, for Bruce Wayne, playboy billionaire could have any woman he wanted. It all fit together now, like the pieces of a puzzle.

Damian stiffly bowed. "Good morning."

"Good morning! Damian, is it?"Rikana beamed. "I've heard so many good things about you! Do you know who I am?" She winked, her eyes warm and welcoming.

"Are you Father's girlfriend?" Damian queried innocently.

Bruce spit out his coffee, Jason's jaw dropped and Tim started giggling hysterically.

Rikana only laughed, eyes twinkling with mirth. "No, I'm your eldest adopted sibling, Rikana Jeni Grayson. But I go by Rikki. I brought a gift for you as well. Would you be kind enough to get it? It's in the room beside yours, on the nightstand."

When Damian came back, clutching a crimson and silver present, five plates of cranberry cinnamon pancakes were at the table. Bruce was nibbling his, Tim and Jason were devouring theirs and Rikki's apron was draped over the back of the fourth chair. That left one more spot, which Damian assumed was his. He sat down awkwardly, fingering the shining golden bow on his gift.

"Well, open it!" Jason persisted impatiently.

Damian slowly unwrapped it, opening the box to reveal...

A china bird with detailed crimson feathers under its neck and brown feathers everywhere else, engraved with the words, 'for my little brother'.

Looking up, Damian spotted Tim and Jason each carefully cradling a china bird in their hand.

"I am...your little brother as well?"

"Well, of course, Damian! You're my little brother now."

Damian nodded. "That is...acceptable."


End file.
